


Second Inversion

by Zhie



Series: Silmarillion-Hogwarts Mash-up [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has ended--but there are new beginnings on the horizon.
Relationships: Edrahil/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Silmarillion-Hogwarts Mash-up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Second Inversion

**Author's Note:**

> March 2 B2MEM Prompt: A really sad picture that can be found here -- https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/1b/Frank_Bramley_-_A_Hopeless_Dawn_1888.jpg/800px-Frank_Bramley_-_A_Hopeless_Dawn_1888.jpg

“I thought I might find you here.”

Felagund, who was sitting on the edge of one of the beds turning his wand in his hands, looked up. “I looked everywhere for you,” he said with relief washing over his voice, which cracked at the end. Felagund was covered with scorch marks and soot, but at least he was not bleeding. The same could not be said for Edrahil, who had a gash on his chin. “ Episkey,” declared Felagund with a wave of his arm. 

Edrahil touched his chin, which was a bit chilled. The wound was no more, though a bit of blood was still on his skin. “Thanks,” he said as he wiped his hand on his torn robes.

“Anytime.” The wand dropped to the floor from Felagund’s hand and he practically threw himself into Edrahil’s arms. “I tried to find you, but I had to get away from there. I had to stop looking at all of those brave children who were lined up on the ground. Poor Molly! I just--I had to look away. I saw Glorfindel--he is alright, but a bit shaken. He knew Tonks real well, on account of them being aurors and all.” Only now did Felagund let go of Edrahil, but Edrahil continued to cling to him, so he wrapped his arms around him again. “Finally. Finally we can have peace, but what a cost.”

“Well, Voldemort is gone, but there is still much to do.” Edrahil brought Felagund back to the edge of the bed where the both sat down. It was their old room from when they attended Hogwarts. When the call came forth that there was to be a final battle, neither needed much time to consider their priorities. While each had gone his own way in life--Felagund was the conductor of a wizarding choir in Banchory, while Edrahil had landed a job at the Ministry’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures--current events had not left them unaffected. 

Death eaters frequently came into Banchory over the last few years, and dementors as well. Felagund felt his every move was under scrutiny on account of his family roots--his uncle had long opposed Voldemort, and it had seemed only a matter of time before he might be confronted. Every day was lived in fear. As for Edrahil, he had abandoned his job with much disdain, but coming into work every day with whispering behind his back had been reason enough to slowly reduce his hours and eventually stop showing up at all. He had been in hiding in an unknown location somewhere in Alaska on account of his heritage and desire to protect his non-magic family. “It’s good to see you again,” Edrahil said, as if the separation they had endured crossed his mind at that moment.

Felagund responded by putting his arms around Edrahil to hold him tight again. “I would have been devastated if we had lost Glorfindel or Beleg in all this,” he said in reference to their old roommates. Both fought during the battle as part of the aerial attack--Beleg even went so far as to charm the quidditch equipment to attack dementors daring to fly too close. Glorfindel, for his part, enlisted the thestrals to defend their home as well. “Even Erestor,” Felagund admitted. Erestor had been a Ravenclaw a year younger than the rest of them who had been hidden in the room too many times to count for Glorfindel’s personal benefit and desire for snuggling. (“I cannot study without him!” Glorfindel insisted the first time they had hidden the rogue Ravenclaw in the armoire during bed check.) During the battle, he and Madam Pince placed spells on all of the books, creating an army of biting, gnawing literature that chased after any death eater with the unfortunate luck to end up inside the castle down the wrong corridor. “But if I lost you…” The statement remained unfinished as Edrahil petted Felagund’s head.

“How is...uhm, how is Amarië doing?” asked Edrahil. It was obvious he did not want to ask, but felt he must.

“Fine,” came the initial answer. Felagund sat up, retrieved his wand, and tucked it away. “Not really.”

“Oh?” Edrahil poked at the thick gold and black blanket covering the bed. “Last I heard from Beleg you were engaged.” His voice was thin and tired, though it was difficult to know if it was just a rapid decrease in the adrenaline from the battle, or something else entirely. 

Felagund shrugged. “Her mother just kept telling everyone that. I went to see her before I came here. She--the meddling mother--suggested we all just leave and go deep into the mountains and await the outcome. I told them my intention to come here and protect the castle and fight against the darkness. Amarië told me I needed to consider our future together.”

“And?” prodded Edrahil when Felagund paused.

“And I told her she and I had no future together.”

“Ouch.”

Felagund scratched his head. “I told her if there was a future to be had...I wanted to live it with you.”

Edrahil showed no difference emotionally from his facial expressions, but he turned his head to the side, cupped Felagund’s chin, and kissed him. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only I could draw better, because I really want pictures of these elven dorks putting spells on books and stuff. Hopefully tomorrow's prompt allows more inspiration to get these two further along than kissing. >.>


End file.
